


The Lilac Fairy

by alyb123



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyb123/pseuds/alyb123
Summary: When Ressler unexpectedly ends up driving Liz and Agnes home, Agnes is eager to show off her skills as the Lilac Fairy in Sleeping Beauty. Some pre- and post-ballet Keenler fluff, as requested, to accompany episodes 7x11 and 7x12.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	The Lilac Fairy

"Hang on a sec," Liz murmured to Ressler as she fished her phone out of her pocket. They were on their way back to the Post Office after interviewing a witness. "Maria, hi, is everything ok?"

Ressler darted glances at Liz as he drove. Maria was Agnes's new nanny and from the increasingly furrowed expression on Liz's face, he could tell something was up. "Ok, no, I understand." Liz glanced at her watch. "Look, I'll get there as soon as I can, I promise." Liz ended the call and heaved a sigh.

"Everything ok?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes – and no," Liz exhaled. "Maria is with Agnes at her ballet class but now she says her mother is sick and she can't stay because she has to go home and take her to the doctor before they close. She says she has to go right now and I need to come get Agnes." Liz glanced at her watch again. "By the time we get back and I get my car it'll be a miracle if I get there before the class ends. I really like her but I don't think she realizes that I can't just drop everything at a moment's notice. I'm gonna have to explain that to her somehow or this isn't gonna work."

"Where's the ballet class?" Ressler interjected.

"Over by Tenley Circle, why?"

"Because it'll be a lot faster if we go together and get Agnes right now," Ressler replied as he made a sharp right turn. "I can drop you both at home and pick you up for work in the morning too unless you need your car tonight. If you do, we can swing by the Post Office after we get her."

Liz thought for a moment. "No, I don't think need I need to go anywhere tonight, but are you sure? I don't want to make this your problem-"

"Come on, Liz, it's no trouble," Ressler cut her off. "I've got nowhere else to be. Besides, I haven't seen the munchkin in a while."

"Well, she'll be so excited to see you. Thank you," Liz replied with a soft smile.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ressler waited in the SUV while Liz went in to retrieve Agnes from her ballet class. When they emerged, Agnes's eyes grew wide as Liz opened the rear door and helped her climb into the Suburban.

"Uncle Donnie!" Agnes exclaimed as she squeezed her way between the two front passenger seats to give him a hug.

"Hey kiddo," Ressler replied as he patted her back. "Long time no see. What's this I hear about you playing a lilac fairy?"

Agnes beamed as Liz buckled her into the backseat. "It's the Sleeping Beauty ballet!" Agnes exclaimed. "And I am the purple fairy! Mommy, can I show Uncle Donnie my dress when we get home?" Agnes still struggled occasionally with her "l" and "r" sounds so it came out more like Sweeping Beauty and dwess, but Ressler found the mispronunciations endearing.

Liz darted a glance at Ressler. "I'm not sure he has time to come up and…" Ressler met her eyes and shrugged. "Sure, why not," she replied warmly. "Thank you," Liz mouthed at him.

"Yay!" Agnes clapped happily. "Uncle Donnie, can you turn on the lights and sounds?" she asked hopefully. Agnes was mesmerized by the sounds and flashing lights the FBI vehicles could make. Ressler hesitated as Liz shook her head firmly.

"Not today, sweetie," he apologized. "We don't want to scare people into thinking there's an emergency. But, next time your mom brings you to the office, I'll take you down to the garage and we'll make some noise, ok?" He glanced at Agnes in the rearview mirror.

"Ok," Agnes agreed cheerfully as she launched into a tale of what had happened that day at preschool.

* * *

When they arrived at Liz's apartment building, Ressler parked the car and opened the back door of the SUV before Liz stepped out of the vehicle. In a deft motion he unbuckled Agnes's seatbelt, lifted her out of the vehicle and swung her high above his head as Agnes shrieked with glee.

Liz felt a warm rush as she watched them together. Ressler always made Agnes laugh and Agnes always brought out a lighter side of her partner that he otherwise mostly kept hidden.

"You want a ride, sweetie?" Ressler asked as he settled Agnes, piggy-back style on his back.

"Yes!" Agnes exclaimed. "I want to race! Mommy and I like to race up the stairs!"

Ressler arched an eyebrow as Liz unlocked the door and they entered the building's lobby. Liz's apartment building had an elevator.

"I've been trying to get her to use the stairs more rather than just hopping in the elevator all the time," Liz explained as she turned to Agnes. "Agnes, I don't think Ress – Uncle Donnie – needs to carry you up the stairs, much less race me doing it. We'll take the elevator today."

Both Ressler and Agnes gave her reproachful looks. "I think she doubts my strength, Agnes" Ressler said with a wink. "Whaddya think – should we give her a head start? I bet we still beat her."

Agnes nodded vigorously as she tightened her hands around Ressler's neck.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she shrieked. "We will beat you, Mommy!"

Ressler gave Liz a rakish grin and a wink. "I'll even give you a head start, if you want."

Liz rolled her eyes as they approached the stairs. "No need, but I won't take it easy on you and if you drop my daughter, I'll drop you, got it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ressler grinned. "Ready, set, GO!"

Liz darted up the right side of the stairs while Ressler and Agnes took the left. By the second landing, Ressler passed her with ease as Agnes clung to his back like a monkey, all the while shrieking, "Go, Uncle Donnie, go!" Liz took a deep breath, accelerated her pace, and by the third landing she had a slight edge. She couldn't help but notice how red Ressler's face had become as he forced himself to pick up speed and pass her gradually as they moved to the fourth and final landing. Freed of the stairs, Ressler charged down the hall with Agnes and eased her off his back as he deposited her in front of Liz's apartment door, gasping.

"I told you we'd beat you," he wheezed as he leaned against the hallway wall to catch his breath. His face was the color of a tomato and small beads of sweat dripped down his temples.

"We beat you, Mommy, we beat you!" Agnes clapped as she danced in front of the door.

"And so you did," Liz replied with a smile. "Now let's get Uncle Donnie a glass of cold water before he keels over, ok?" Liz unlocked the door and gestured for Ressler to follow them into the apartment.

Ressler staggered into the apartment and promptly shed his overcoat as he gratefully accepted the glass of ice water Liz offered him and took a long drink. "She's gotten heavier," he managed as he loosened his tie and collapsed into a nearby chair. "And you've gotten faster," he added with a pointed glare.

"Kids grow," Liz replied cheerily. "And when's the last time you raced me up a flight of stairs?"

"I don't know," Ressler gasped as he took another long sip of water before holding the cold glass against his flushed face. "But clearly, it's been a while."

Liz glanced around for Agnes, who had disappeared. "Well, I can tell you, you made her day. So thank you. You sure you're ok?" she added as Ressler leaned his head back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"I will be," he replied, sounding strangled. "As long as I can sit here until my heart stops pounding."

"You can stay as long as you like," Liz chuckled. "You can even stay for dinner."

Ressler opened one eye and stared at her, "What are you cooking?" he asked warily.

"I'm not, don't worry," Liz replied. "I'm ordering Chinese. Seriously – you want to stay?"

Ressler opened both eyes and studied her for a moment. "I don't want to put you to any trouble…"

"Ressler, I'm ordering Chinese. It's no trouble. And as you said, you and Agnes haven't seen each other in a while so…-" Liz met his gaze over the top of the Chinese food menu.

"Sure, I'll stay."

* * *

"Uncle Donnie, I have to show you my costume for the ballet," Agnes exclaimed as they finished dinner. "Mommy, can I?" Liz barely nodded before Agnes slid off her chair and darted into her room.

"More wine?" Liz asked as he gestured towards Ressler's nearly empty glass.

"Only a little," Ressler murmured. "She's really excited about this show, isn't she."

"She is, and I'm glad – I was really afraid that she'd be more upset over losing her – you know, but this has been a great distraction."

Ressler met Liz's eyes as he took a long sip of his wine and nodded. He was still struggling to reconcile what Liz had told him about her mother with what he had learned from the crime scene but that was a conversation for another day. Before he could say anything else, Agnes emerged from her bedroom in a lilac chiffon dress, ballet slippers, and a flowery crown on her head.

"Look at you!" Ressler exclaimed as he set down his glass. "Turn around, let me see the whole thing."

Agnes beamed as she slowly pirouetted in front of him and then twirled and leaped her way across the apartment. Liz turned from the sink and couldn't help but smile as she watched them. Sometimes she forgot how much it meant for Agnes to show off for someone besides her.

"You know, Uncle Donnie used to dance ballet too, Agnes," Liz remarked with a mischievous smile.

"You did?" Agnes turned to Ressler, wide-eyed.

Ressler shook his head slightly at Liz before turning his attention to Agnes. "I did. But I never had a costume as great as yours. They never dressed the boys up that well."

"There's a boy in my ballet!" Agnes replied eagerly.

"There is? Who does he play?" Ressler asked.

"The Prince! Come here, I want to show you." Agnes tugged at Ressler's hand until he got up from the dining chair he was sitting in and stepped into the living room. "Mommy, come here," Agnes instructed as she returned to the kitchen and grabbed Liz's hand.

Liz quickly shut off the water at the sink and smiled at her daughter. "Okay, where do you want me to go."

"You lie down here," Agnes instructed as she pointed at the couch. Liz darted a glance at Ressler as she sat down on the couch.

"No, you have to lie down, Mommy, here – like this –" Agnes instructed as she moved a couple of pillows and then slowly eased Liz's head down on them. Agnes then lifted Liz's feet until she was prone on the couch.

"Close your eyes, Mommy," Agnes instructed firmly.

"Ok," Liz replied slowly. "But-?"

"Mommy! Close your eyes!"

"Ok, ok, they're closed."

Agnes turned her attention to Ressler. "I am the Lilac Fairy and I am the most powerful fairy," she explained. "Come here," she tugged at Ressler's arm until he came closer to the couch. Agnes glanced around and then ran over and grabbed a spoon off the table. "This is my wand," she said so seriously that Ressler couldn't help but nod.

"Mommy is sleeping because the bad witch put a curse on her. I am the good witch and you are the pwince," she continued, once again firmly dropping her "r," "and when I wave my wand, you have to go over and kiss Mommy on the lips and then she will wake up, okay?"

"Uh…" Ressler stammered.

Liz opened an eye, "Agnes, we don't need to – "

"Mommy! Close your eyes, you're supposed to be sleeping!" Agnes insisted firmly. Liz squinted slightly at Ressler before she closed her eyes and her lips twitched in a faint smile.

Agnes turned her attention back to Ressler. "Are you ready, Uncle Donnie?" Agnes asked as she fixed him with a gimlet eye. Ressler swallowed hard. He wasn't ready at all but if Liz wasn't prepared to shut down the pint-sized dictator in front of him, he wasn't prepared to be the bad guy either.

"Okay-" he managed.

"Now, kiss her on the lips and break the curse!" Agnes insisted as she waved her spoon.

Ressler glanced at Agnes and then back at Liz whose eyes remained firmly closed, her face impassive. Heart pounding, he stepped closer to the couch before kneeling down next to Liz.

"Take her hand," Agnes instructed. Ressler obediently laced his fingers through one of Liz's hands as Liz, to his chagrin, remained entirely impassive.

"Now kiss," Agnes said firmly. Ressler hesitated for a moment as he waged a brief internal war on whether to kiss Liz's cheek while making it appear to Agnes that it was her lips. But as he stared at Liz's mouth, his resolve to remain impassive slipped. Who knew when he'd get another chance? Who knew that a four year old and her ballet would be the reason he'd finally get do what he had longed to do for years? It was the perfect cover.

Ressler slowly lowered his lips to Liz's and kissed her. A bare grazing at first, but at the first hint of a response, a proper kiss, as much as the scrutinous presence of a four year old would allow. As Liz's eyes flew open, Agnes spun gleefully. "Yay! You woke her up, Uncle Donnie! She's alive!"

Ressler met Liz's gaze and smiled faintly. "I sure hope so."

Liz stared at him for a moment as her lips slowly spread into a smile.

* * *

It was late by the time Liz calmed Agnes down and got her ready for bed.

"She wants to say goodnight to you," Liz said softly as she stepped out of Agnes's room.

Ressler nodded as he got up out of Liz's living room chair and padded into Agnes's room and sat down on the edge of her bed. "You looked so pretty in your costume," he murmured as he smoothed her hair with his hand. "And you're gonna be great at the ballet."

"Are you going to come, Uncle Donnie? Are you going to come see me dance?" Agnes asked with a yawn.

Ressler flicked his eyes towards Liz. He'd told Cooper about the ballet in the hopes of securing an invitation for all of them and he'd hoped the plan had worked. Liz nodded slightly in agreement and he turned his attention back to Agnes.

"I wouldn't miss it, sweetie. Don't worry."

"Goodnight, Uncle Donnie" Agnes murmured as she shifted onto her side and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight," Ressler replied quietly as he pressed his lips against her temple. He stood up slowly and followed Liz back to the living room.

"I should get going," he said quietly. "Thanks for dinner."

Liz spun to face him but lowered her eyes. "No, honestly, thank _you_. For driving us home and for being so great with her."

Ressler cleared his throat as Liz kept her eyes lowered. "I love spending time with you both," he said softly. "No need to thank me."

Liz held his gaze for a long moment. "I appreciate that," she replied quietly as she lowered her eyes to his lips for a moment before abruptly raising them to meet his gaze once more. "I have your ticket to the ballet right here," she stammered as she stepped over to her desk and rummaged through an envelope.

"Thanks," Ressler said as he accepted the ticket. "I'm looking forward to it. In the meantime, what time tomorrow? I know you need the nanny to come first and if she doesn't, just call."

"7:30?" Liz asked, flustered.

"Sure."

They walked slowly together towards the door. Ressler paused in the doorway and turned and stared at Liz's lips and wondered what she would do if he tried to kiss her again without Agnes's instigation. After a moment he shook off the thought and met Liz's eyes.

"See you tomorrow," he said simply.

"Yeah," Liz replied as she watched him walk down the hall. As he disappeared into the elevator, she closed the apartment door and pressed her hand against her lips, remembering the unexpected warm rush she had felt as his lips had touched hers and marveling at the unexpected feeling of regret that he hadn't done it again as he left.

* * *

The next morning, Ressler waited in the car for Liz. Finally, she slid into the front seat.

"Sorry I'm late," she murmured as she caught a glimpse of a cup of coffee in each of the two cupholders. "Is that mine?" she asked hopefully as she gestured towards the cup closest to her.

Ressler nodded as he passed her the coffee. "Cream, one sugar," he replied. He knew how she liked her coffee.

"Thank you," Liz whispered as she wrapped her hands around the cup. "I need that today."

"How's Agnes?" Ressler asked casually as he steered the SUV away from the curb and towards the Post Office.

"Still talking about last night," Liz chuckled. "You made quite the impression," she added playfully.

Ressler swallowed hard. "I try," he replied simply.

"I know," Liz replied softly as Ressler briefly turned his attention away from the wheel. "And that's what we love about you," she continued quietly.

Ressler flushed as he turned his attention back to the road. He knew he should respond but he had no idea what to say.

* * *

Two nights later, the auditorium exploded with applause as the performance finished but Liz's first thought was of the men seated in the row behind her. Agnes's godparents, all of them on their feet and applauding as hard as their hands could clap. Liz turned to them immediately, "You guys!"

Cooper beamed, "That was a great show. And she was adorable."

""Right, Wasn't it so cute?" Liz agreed as she clasped her hands.

"Oh my God. The cutest," Aram said as he flashed a bouquet of flowers and gestured towards the stage. Liz nodded to give him permission to approach before she turned her eyes back to Ressler.

"She may actually be more adorable in tights than me," he remarked with a grin.

"Now that's a theory I'd like to test," Liz remarked playfully. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Reddington and a strange woman waiting in the wings of the stage. "Reddington's here, I'll be right back," she added more seriously.

Ressler followed her eyes towards stage right where Red was standing with a strawberry blonde woman he didn't recognize. As Liz made her way over to Red, the woman vanished and he returned his attention to the main stage where Aram was presenting Agnes with the flowers he had brought. Ressler couldn't help but grin at Agnes's pride in her performance and her broad smile.

Eventually, Liz made her way back to the main theatre. After Cooper and Aram said their goodbyes, Ressler touched her elbow.

"Hey, I don't know if you have plans, but if you don't – I'd like to take you two out for ice cream," he said in a low voice. "That was always kind of a tradition after performances in my house," he added softly. "But if you have other plans-" he gestured towards the now-empty wings of the stage, "I get it. No big deal."

"We don't have plans, and that would be lovely," Liz replied with a broad smile as she squeezed his arm. "Why don't you tell Agnes?" she added as she lifted her eyes and held his gaze.

Ressler swallowed hard. "Umm, sure," he replied as he turned his attention towards Agnes and knelt down in front of her. "Hey kiddo, great performance," he said as Agnes preened in front of him with her flowers. "Whaddya say I take you and mom out for ice cream?"

Agnes beamed as she glanced up at Liz. "Can we Mommy, can we?"

"Yes, we can," Liz replied as she winked at Ressler who was still kneeling in front of Agnes.

"Ice cream!" Agnes exclaimed as she threw her arms around Ressler's neck. "Can we race again, Uncle Donnie?"

Ressler flicked his eyes towards Liz and tried to suppress a smile. "I think we should hold that for a day when we're not eating ice cream right after, ok sweetie?"

* * *

The closest ice cream parlor was filled with young ballerinas and their parents in line for dessert.

"I guess I'm not the only one who thinks this should be a tradition, hmm?" Ressler remarked as he studied the toppings.

"Not by a long shot," Liz agreed with a chuckle, but if you weren't here we'd probably have gone home and not bothered so.."

Finally, it was their turn. Agnes chose pink and purple bubble gum ice cream with gummy bears, sprinkles, whipped cream and a cherry. Liz chose a simple dish of raspberry sorbet with no toppings. Ressler chose chocolate ice cream with peanut butter and hot fudge, peanut butter cups and brownie pieces.

"Your mom has boring taste in dessert because I can't even call that ice cream," he remarked as they settled themselves at a table by the windows.

"Better than a five alarm peanut butter fire," Liz retorted as she eyed Ressler's smothered cup.

"She's not allergic to peanuts, is she?" Ressler asked, suddenly stricken.

"No, she's not and neither am I," Liz reassured. "I was just teasing," she added apologetically.

Ressler heaved a sigh of relief as he spooned his ice cream. "Thank goodness," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't think to ask."

"No reason you should," Liz replied reassuringly. "I think you'd know by now if it was an issue for either of us."

_Maybe_ , Ressler thought. He felt there was so much he didn't know about Liz or her daughter. Things he wished he knew. He raised his eyes and stared at Liz's lips, barely realizing what he was doing.

"Mommy, LOOK!" Agnes exclaimed as she broke the moment, a gummy bear dangling from a spoon. "He's about to DROWN in the ice cream!"

Liz flicked a glance at Ressler, who barely suppressed a smile in his spoon at the all-too-expected interruption. "I think somebody needs to throw that bear a lifeline, don't you think, Uncle Donnie?" Liz remarked.

"Definitely," Ressler agreed.

"So, you used to do this with your family after a show?" Liz asked as she spooned another bite.

Ressler shifted uneasily. "Yeah. With my mom, anyway. My dad was usually working."

"Your dad wasn't a fan of the ballet," Liz remarked as she connected the dots.

Ressler shrugged slightly. "Not so much."

"And would you be? For a son, I mean, not a daughter?" Liz stared at him earnestly.

Ressler spun his spoon in his dish for a moment before responding. "I loved my father," he replied firmly. "He was an incredible man. He came to every baseball game, every hockey match every - " his voice trailed off. "He was definitely not a fan of boys dancing, but that doesn't make him a bad person," Ressler continued quietly. "And it was never a big deal to me that he didn't come to a show because he supported everything else I ever did. But yeah- if I had a son, I guess I wouldn't care what it was, as long as he was into it."

Liz caught her breath at the pained expression on his face. She had clearly hit a nerve. "I'm sorry," she said softly as she reached across the table and put her hand over his. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Ressler replied curtly as he withdrew his hand and put it in his lap. "Different era."

They ate in silence for a while before Liz took a deep breath, "My stepdad was totally supportive of my shows when I was a kid - you know, girl and all - but I always wished my mom was there to see them too."

Ressler nodded slowly as he glanced at Agnes who was happily playing with her maraschino cherry on a spoon. "Do you think she-?"

"What I think," Liz interjected firmly. "Is that we're both happy you're here." She held his gaze for a moment before her eyes lowered to his lips.

"Me too," Ressler managed.

"Look, Mommy, Uncle Donnie! I have a new wand!" Agnes interrupted as she spun a long, shiny ice cream spoon in her hand.

Liz chuckled as she wrapped her arm around Agnes and pulled her close and hugged her. "You better hang on to that wand, honey, because I don't know know about you, but I'm suddenly feeling very very sleepy," Liz said as she yawned in an exaggerated way. "You might have to lift another spell later."

As Liz's eyes met Ressler's across the table, the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"I think the Lilac Fairy can probably handle that, right Lilac Fairy?" Ressler's eyes twinkled as he returned Liz's smile.

"Yes!" Agnes beamed as Ressler slowly slid his hand across the table and wrapped his fingers around Liz's.


End file.
